


Не потерять тебя

by ItamiKaname



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Таймлайн - около начала второго акта.Не каждая прогулка по ночному Киркволлу хорошо заканчивается для Хоук. С последствиями таких приключений разбираться приходится Андерсу.





	

      Последних остатков сил, растворившихся после сеанса исцеления, как раз хватило на то, чтобы захлопнуть хиленькую, ненадежную дверь, отделяющую пространство лечебницы от остальной Клоаки, прямо перед носом обеспокоенной Авелин и хмурого Варрика. Где-то за спиной рыжей капитанши, которую пришлось выдворять чуть ли не силком, витиевато выругалась Изабелла. Слушая удаляющиеся шаги и негромкие голоса друзей Хоук, Андерс медленно скатился вниз по ближайшей стенке. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным и выжатым; ночной сеанс целительства никак не входил в планы отступника, но Хоук, похоже, не считается с чужими планами.  
  
      Посидеть на застланном соломой полу еще немного, дожидаясь, пока разноцветные пятна, плывущие перед глазами, растают — и можно подниматься на ноги. У противоположной стены — что, думает Андерс, сейчас весьма некстати, — терпеливо дожидаются целителя разнообразные склянки, заполненные всевозможными зельями. Лириумный настой не помешает, и будет весьма прискорбно, если запасы подошли к концу в самый неподходящий момент. Медленно, борясь с накатывающей слабостью и отвоевывая у треклятого головокружения каждый шаг, маг бредет к стеллажу.  
  
      Первый глоток солоноватого синего зелья приводит целителя в чувство, и даже перспектива провести всю ночь на ногах кажется сносной. Все еще неуверенно опираясь рукой о столешницу, Андерс поднимает глаза на причину своего ночного бдения.  
  
      Мэриел безмятежно спит на одной из жестких, собранных из подручного материала кушеток.  
  
      «Я ее чуть не потерял», — отрешенно думает Андерс, забыв, что долгое время запрещал себе подобные мысли. В тихий ночной час, когда не слышно даже крыс, шныряющих под некрепкими, поскрипывающими при каждом шаге досками пола, а кожу на руках тянут пятна спекшейся крови — _ее_  крови, — идеи, намерения и убеждения, набирающие силу при свете дня, остаются в стороне и теряют свою власть.  
  
      Второй глоток зелья разгоняет туман в голове. Легкое помутнение сдавливает виски, но теперь с этим можно мириться. Вернув полупустую склянку на место, Андерс шагает в крохотную подсобку — смывать побуревшие пятна. Вода в бадье плещется тихо: целитель старается не шуметь, напряженно вслушиваясь в ровное дыхание Хоук.  
  
      Тревога отпускает понемногу, нехотя. Андерс наклоняется, брызгая порозовевшей водой в лицо, и выдыхает — ему кажется, что впервые за долгие часы.  
  


***

  
  
      Они разбудили его несколько мучительно бесконечных часов назад: бледный, будто привидение, Варрик и не менее перепуганная Мерриль. Понять что-либо из сбивчивых объяснений долийки, перемежающихся бесконечным потоком извинений, представлялось отступнику чем-то невообразимым; Варрика, славящегося своим красноречием, и вовсе проняла немота.  
  
      — Она кровью истечет, пока вы там возитесь! — раздалось из лечебницы. Грозный окрик, надо думать, принадлежал Фенрису, и в душу мага закрались самые худшие предчувствия.  
  
      — Если бы я не... — всхлипнула Мерриль и спрятала мокрые глаза. — Хоук бы...  
  
      Сердце у отступника оборвалось и полетело куда-то вниз, ухнув напоследок. Несколько шагов, отделяющих скромную каморку целителя от лечебницы, не отложились в его памяти: их вытеснил стоящий посреди комнаты Фенрис; на руках бывшего раба безжизненно обмякла Мэриел, а Авелин, потерявшая где-то щит и латные рукавицы, старательно зажимала бок подруги, но даже ее крепкие пальцы не могли удержать липкую, горячую кровь, лентой бегущую по ладоням.  
  
      Страх холодит изнутри, скользкий и едкий, будто драконья желчь. Андерс кивком указывает на ближайшую кушетку — мол, туда, — и делает вдох. Чем думала Мэриел, отправляясь на поиски приключений без целителя, маг решит потом, когда жизни подруги ничего не будет угрожать. А пока его забота — разорванные звенья кольчуги, лезущие под древенеющие руки и мешающиеся, да прилипшая к ране плотная ткань. Помощь приходит с неожиданной стороны: Фенрис справляется с поврежденной кольчугой легко, освобождая боевую мантию Хоук от тяжелых звеньев. Андерсу некогда благодарить эльфа — он тянет разорванные края легкой брони. Треск ткани в звенящей тишине лечебницы кажется оглушительным громом.  
  
      «Нагово дерьмо», — думает Андерс, осматривая рану. Грязная и рваная, глубокая, она заставляет отступника крепче стиснуть зубы. Опытные пальцы целителя чувствуют разрывы и внутренние повреждения, и ему кажется, что грубое, зазубренное лезвие вошло не в бок магессы, а в собственное тело. Андерс чует и следы магии — неловкой, неуклюжей, будто колдовал новичок — и запоздало вспоминает, что Хоук не слишком владеет лекарскими заклятьями, по обыкновению всецело полагаясь на него.  
  
      — Как там?.. — не выдержав, неуверенно спрашивает Варрик.  
  
      — Авелин, — вместо ответа отступник обращается к капитану. — Воду... оттуда, — Андерс только указывает рукой, будучи не способен связать вместе больше пары слов. — Мерриль, квадратную склянку. Белую.  
  
      Обе подчиняются беспрекословно, что, отмечает Андерс между делом, просто удивительно и вряд ли когда-либо повторится. Хоук наделена поистине изумительным даром: объединять людей, которые в иных обстоятельствах не протянули бы друг другу руки.  
  
      Нельзя ее потерять. Он не знает, как сможет это пережить. И сможет ли.  
  
      Вода смывает чернильные пятна на руках, оставшиеся после кропотливой работы над очередным манифестом; следом наступает черед квадратной склянки с мутной белой жидкостью внутри. Мерриль щедро льет ее на ладони Андерса, и лечебницу заполняет резкий запах обеззараживающего средства.  
  
      — Андерс, — смертельно серьезный Варрик даже называет отступника по имени, изменив своей привычке. — Как?..  
  
      — Не сейчас, — маг осторожно касается краев раны и закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Его внутренний взор видит каждый след, оставленный страшным оружием, отмечает даже самое незначительное соприкосновение смертоносного металла с телом магессы. Андерс лучше, чем кто-либо другой, знает, что чужая злая рука сотворила с Хоук, и гонит от себя непрошеные мысли: если бы не Мэриел лежала перед ним на жесткой кушетке, то он вряд ли взялся бы за лечение. Любой здравомыслящий лекарь бы заключил: пациент безнадежен. Удивительно уже то, что женщина вообще дотянула до лечебницы.  
  
      Голубоватое свечение, исходящее от ладоней, сшивает разорванные нити вен и мышечные ткани — медленно, тщательно, и каждое мгновение тянет из Андерса силы, которые он с радостью готов пожертвовать. Холодные капли пота сбегают по шее за ворот рубахи — маг не чувствует их; ему кажется, что все его существо собралось на кончиках врачующих пальцев.  
  
      — Это я виновата, — причитает Мерриль. — Если бы я была осторожнее...  
  
      — Флакон, — командует Андерс, протягивая руку. Ему совершенно не хочется знать, как случилось то, что случилось. — Красный.  
  
      В напряженной тишине он собирает по капле все силы, каждую крупицу, чтобы вложить их в исцеляющее свечение. Затылок наливается свинцовой тяжестью, отдает тупой болью, а пол кажется зыбким, пружинистым, готовым податливо прогнуться под нетвердой ногой. Уродливый росчерк открытой раны затягивается, превращаясь в широкий розовый рубец; у Андерса не хватает сил, чтобы свести его на нет — мага ведет в сторону, и он упирается ладонями в край кушетки, встряхивая светлой головой и отгоняя туман забытья. Его воли достаточно, чтобы удержать сознание до тех пор, пока он не будет уверен: Хоук больше ничего не грозит.  
  
      — Она не приходит в себя, — хмуро констатирует Фенрис.  
  
      — Я сделал все, что мог, — бесцветно отвечает целитель. — Дальше она должна справиться сама.  
  
      Узкая кушетка не может стать препятствием для лириумного призрака; Фенрис протягивает руки, хватает поникшего отступника за грудки и встряхивает.  
  
      — Если она не переживет этой ночи...  
  
      — Угомонись, эльф! Она дорога мне не меньше.  
  
      — Как два кобеля, ей-богу, — вздыхает Изабелла, и ее голос заставляет обоих мужчин вспомнить, что они не одни. Фенрис разжимает пальцы и отступает прочь, буравя целителя угрюмым взглядом. Последний же едва держится на ногах, чтобы продолжать безмолвную борьбу.  
  
      Первым разобраться с напряжением, заставляющим воздух искрить, решает Варрик.  
  
      — Пойдемте-ка отсюда, — гном подталкивает не сопротивляющуюся Мерриль к выходу. — Здесь мы вряд ли сможем помочь чем-то еще. Так ведь?  
  
      Андерс вымученно кивает.  
  
      — Хоук нужен отдых, — говорит он, а про себя добавляет: «Мне тоже».  
  


***

  
  
      Вернувшись к Хоук, Андерс подтаскивает ближе скрипучий складной стул, неудобный и жесткий — но отступнику все равно. Он садится у кушетки, кладет ладонь на ее лоб — прохладный. Маг едва уловимо улыбается — что ж, по крайней мере, Хоук не лихорадит. Пальцы торопливо пробегают по медным кудрям, наслаждаясь их шелковой мягкостью. Едва касаясь, очертить высокие скулы, коснуться щеки; тонкие, приоткрытые губы манят, заставляя забывать про самоконтроль.  
  
      Ему давно не было так сложно. Давно не приходилось стоять на развилке, выбирая, куда идти: к цели, так долго освещавшей его жизнь, или к неистовому желанию, вспыхнувшему против его воли. Разве мог он ожидать, что судьба сведет его с отступницей, такой же, как он сам, и подарит шанс на нормальную человеческую жизнь. Да и шанс ли? Быть может, Хоук — искушение, поддавшись которому он свернет с избранного пути.  
  
      Мысли раздирают и без того гудящую голову. Андерс видит только один выход — держаться в стороне, но и его выдержка не беспредельна. С каждым днем все труднее противостоять обуревающим чувствам, с каждым днем все невыносимее видеть ее рядом, но не иметь возможности коснуться.  
  
      Это сводит Андерса с ума.  
  
      Он берет белую руку Мэриел в ладони, переплетает пальцы, прижимается к тыльной стороне сначала губами, затем — лбом. Ему нужно совсем немного времени, всего пару минут побыть так, прильнув к пахнущей мылом и травами коже, вслушиваясь в ровный, мерный ритм ее дыхания. Всего пару минут — и никто не узнает, а ему хватит этого, чтобы выстоять в следующий раз и уберечь их обоих от ошибки.  
  
      Всего пару минут...  
  
      — У тебя чернила на лице.  
  
      Андерс вздрагивает, очнувшись. Первое мгновение он еще не понимает, что произошло, но тут же догадывается: все-таки заснул. Укорить себя он не успевает: Мэриел высвобождает пальцы и ласково касается его щеки, тщетно пытаясь вытереть темные пятна.  
  
      — Пол-ночи писал свои манифесты, да? — она улыбается, как ни в чем не бывало, и отступник почти счастлив. Хоук пытается приподняться, но морщится, охнув. — Хорошо меня отделали?  
  
      — О чем ты вообще только думала? — взрывается Андерс. — Тебе было достаточно просто меня позвать. Я же...  
  
      Хоук нетерпеливо прижимает пальцы к его губам.  
  
      — Все хорошо. Ты меня вытащил. А не пошел топить город в крови, как обещал.  
  
      Все хорошо, повторяет про себя Андерс, все хорошо. Хоук все-таки приподымается — вот неугомонная! — и обвивает шею отступника. Целитель слишком рад тому, что она здесь, живая и теплая, чтобы противиться.  
  
      — Это можно исправить, — бормочет он, зарываясь лицом в рыжие волосы магессы. Хоук только смешно фыркает. — Я тебя чуть не потерял.  
  
      — Не потеряешь, — серьезно отвечает Мэриел. — Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще.


End file.
